cardhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cards
The following is a list of all confirmed cards for Card Hunter. The list is incomplete, you can help by expanding it. Arcing Zap Magic, Eletrical / Sparkling Necklace Choose up to 3 different targets for this spell. Each target must be within 3 squares of another "Ouch!...Ouch!...Outch!" Bad Medicine Magic, Holy / Misanthrope's Pearl Heal 2. Posion 2. (At the start of each round take 2 Poison damage. This damage ignores armor), Duration 2. Self Target. Bash Meelee, Crushing / Splintering Cudgel Add 2 damage to any other Bash you play. "One bash good, two bash better." - Ugh the Orc Crushing Gauntlets Solid Gautlets Armor 2. Whenever you play a Melee attack, add 3 damage to that attack. Return this card to hand. Dazing Bolt Magic, Arcane / Orb of Confusion Immediately discard the two oldest revealed cards in target's hand. "Look into my eyes - Zap!" Devestating Bash Meelee, Crushing / Aureate Mace This attack does two additional damage for every revealed card in target's hard. "A clever plan can always be countered with a heavy object" Dropped Guard Unwieldly Harpoon Discard all your Block and Armor cards. "The first rule of duelling is to never drop your guard. The second rule of dueling is -hey, what's that?!?" Escaping Run Lurker's Boots If an enemy is standing next to you when you start this move, draw a card. "The better part of valour is discretion; in the which better part I have saved my life" Heal Magic, Holy / 6th Circle Charm Heal 34. Can target self. "Does healing a zombie count as my good deed for the day?" - Feckle the Scabrous Inspirational Thinking Superb Tactics Draw three cards. Choose two to keep and discard the other. "Everyone needs a little inspiration to go with all that perspiration." Mind Worm Magic, Unholy / Black Orb Attach to target. Reveal target's hand. Whenever they would discard a card, you choose that card. Duration 3. "Reading a Goblin's mind requires a limited vocablyary, at best - Padrig the Impious Mud Pit Magic, Arcane / Earth Totem Target square and all adjacent squares become Mud Terrain (Stop. Target may not block while in Mud). Duration 3. "Mud, mud, glorious mud. Nothing quite like it for getting you killed." Shrug it Off Novice Toughness Discard all cards attached to you. "I've shrugged off a hangover from an entire keg of Misty Mountain Ale. Do you think I can't shrug this off too?" - Dzedd Grimsong Simple Thrust Melee Piercing / Rusted Dagger Step 1. "I was warned to keep Yosik Songsword at arm's length. Might have worked if we'd been talking about a giant's arms." Slippery Trained Battledancing At the start of each round Move 3, Free Move. Duration 3. "The art of combat is being where your opponent's sword isn't" - Bethan Stunning Bash Melee, Crushing / Ogre Stun, Duration 1 "They say you never forget the first time an Orc hits you on the head...They're wrong" Teleport Other Magic, Arcane / Puppeteer's Band Move target 3 Teleport (ignore all terrain costs and stops). You may move target through blocking terrain or squares occupied by other characters provided that they don't stop in that square. You must be able to see the destination square. Category:Cards